


His Skin Was For You

by Monsta



Category: COUNTERFEIT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Summary: 题目受到18+的Crow的启发。





	His Skin Was For You

**Author's Note:**

> 题目受到18+的Crow的启发。

他犹豫了一下，还是坐到了山姆指的地方。明晃晃的房间里只有他一个人，整个屋子里都静悄悄的，他甚至能听到厨房里的冰块撞到碗底的声音。他的左脚反复碾过地板上的一个小黑点。这些几乎让他忘记了脸颊上燎烧着的痛觉。  
门被打开。他下意思抬起头。山姆拿着冰块和毛巾走进来，表情空白。不像很生气，杰米想。  
山姆坐到他身边。床下陷一点。他一言不发地举起一块冰，转过来看着杰米。对上山姆视线时杰米突然意识到他们坐得有多近。  
冰块贴在脸上，他还是忍不住嘶了一声。山姆的手顿了一下，依然轻按着冰块，让它顺着他的颧骨缓慢滑动。轻柔的触碰和那一小片冰凉使他的皮肤与心跳平静。  
山姆的指尖随着冰块在他的皮肤上游走。他盯着山姆的眼睛。山姆只是过分专注地观察他发红发肿的皮肤。他看到垂在他额头上的几缕金发，还有那双深蓝色眼睛中的自己的影子。  
“山米。”  
山姆抬起眼睛看他又移开目光，还是那副故作深沉的表情。杰米突然感到难以控制的烦躁：“你干嘛非得这样?”  
“怎样？”  
“那种我砸碎了家里的陶瓷茶壶后妈妈的表情。你想骂我，教训我，但是育儿书说你得像一个模范家长那样原谅我。上次我看到这张脸时我十三岁。”  
山姆嗤笑：“是吗？你现在二十了，连怎么处理晒伤都不知道。”  
“别逗了，你才不是因为这个生气。”  
山姆用力按下冰块，杰米疼得连连倒吸气，骂都没心思骂。山姆放下那半块冰。被镇压下的疼痛再次烧起来。他说：“行了。去打个电话问妈妈有没有修复膏，然后自己擦。”  
杰米不假思索地说：“不。你帮我擦。”  
他们很长一段时间没有说话，只是看着对方的眼睛。他们靠的那么近，近乎呼吸相融。山姆焦虑地舔了一下嘴唇上的死皮。  
“闭上眼睛。”  
杰米张开嘴又闭上，最后照做了。闭上眼后他看到一片模糊的金色光芒和隐约的深色影子。他低着头，平静地等待着。  
山姆把冰块按在他的眼眶上，安抚那一圈细嫩的皮肤。他能感觉到贴着他的半块冰正逐渐化成水，眼泪一般滑过他的脸颊。他忽然感到脆弱。  
冰在手指与眼皮间融化。杰米依然闭着眼睛。山姆的手指羽毛般抚摸过他敏感的脸颊，停在他的唇角。山姆叹息，然后身体前倾，亲吻他的嘴唇。

2017.9.14  
KBonker


End file.
